The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus and techniques for stimulating innovation, imagination, creativity, memory, expression and physical development of motor skills. More particularly, the invention is a game having a plurality of stone pieces, each marked with a different hieroglyphic symbol with some or all being incorporated into the storytelling or teaching. Even more particularly, the invention involves a particularly constructed storytelling game, a jute rope for keeping count of the stories told by tying a knot in the jute rope at the completion of each story, an Indian woolen blanket, a stone necklace, a novel and unique receptacle for housing the game components, and the manner and technique of play.